User talk:Ultimate Vezon
Just out of curiosity, what got you banned on BZP and temporarily blocked on BS01? [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 00:09, 26 November 2007 (UTC) I was banned from bzpower because i had to many failed log in attempts, but in reality, it was their fault because they always logged me out when i told them not to. As for bionicle sector 01, i wasn't banned, just removed for a day, so i guess it wasn't that bad. It's just that i have no clue why they did it.--Ultimate Vezon : Well, I checked out your BZP account and it looks like you haven't been banned, just temporarily kept from logging in. Perhaps you could e-mail an admin on BZP and see if they could get your password recovered. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 00:29, 26 November 2007 (UTC) You were banned from BS01 because you added Spoilers with full knowledge that you were not suppost to and you kept flaming, at me and the staff in particular. Exo Malakai: The Master of Heat and Flame (Quickspeak| ) I flamed at you because you deleted all my articles for no reason at all.--Ultimate Vezon You see, it's all about the spoiler policy, the stuff you added to the Mutran's talkpage were spoilers. Exo Malakai: The Master of Heat and Flame (Quickspeak| ) No, they weren't, Greg stated that on bzpower. And even if it was leaked, how big of a deal could it be that Mutran's name was based of mutation?--Ultimate Vezon : I'm not familiar with BS01's rules, but putting that the name Mutran came from "mutation" doesn't sound like much of a crime--especially because Greg did say that he was one of two Makuta who were skilled with mutating (or something to that effect). Why do you have a Mutran article anyway, though? I would think that would be 2008 spoilers, which aren't allowed on BS01 for *checks* 3 days, 5 hours and 49 minutes. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 02:11, 28 November 2007 (UTC) say, how do you delete pages?--Ultimate Vezon Deletion Why did you erase all the content on that one page?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 02:33, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Btw, you have to be an admin to delete pages.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 02:33, 29 November 2007 (UTC) look at the reason ::There is no reason, just "Removing all content from page". What was the reason?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 02:38, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::: I see nothing wrong with the page that would cause you to remove all content. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 02:50, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Why did you create a dupe account "Pridak the Blademaster" on the other Wiki. Exo Malakai: The Master of Heat and Flame (Quickspeak| ) : How do you know it was him? I checked BS01, and his user page didn't say anything to suggest that it was UV. Neither did his contributions show anything that looked bad enough to merit permanent blocking, though since I can't view contributions to deleted pages on BS01 like I can here, there could possibly be something to condemn him that got deleted. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 13:16, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry, i forgot about that species. I'm not staff over there, I can't check IP's, but they said it was UV (Ultraviolet:P) anyway. Exo Malakai: The Master of Heat and Flame (Quickspeak| ) How do you add your rating system tab thingy onto your page? : Copy and paste: . Legodude will make your rating go up or down as you do deeds worthy of such acts. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 03:26, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, that's your second time blanking a page. What's the deal? - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:41, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, THAT time had a good reason, and it was that the Chamber Of Life had no relevant information.--Ultimate Vezon QUITTING I'm sorry to inform everyone here that i'm leaving Bioniclepedia. I just realized that Biosector01 didn't ban me after all, and i'm now back. I know i can be at both wiki's, but i just don't feel that this-Lego Bionicle- Is very relevant, and ever will be. So, i quit. I'm sorry if anyone here wished that i was here, but i don't want to be here any more. I hope everyone had a great christmas. I can't think of a better way to end this post, so with lots of sadness, i leave.--Ultimate Vezon :Good bye!- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 07:29, 31 December 2007 (UTC)